


Medical Log

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Epistolary, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon keeps a record of his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Log

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts ' _Firefly_ ' & "Silence" (song by Aly & A.J.)

**Medical Log**  
Patient: Malcolm Reynolds  
Diagnosis: multiple contusions to arms and face (cause: bar fight)  
Treatment: refused. As usual

**Medical Log**  
Patient: River Tam  
Diagnosis: n/a, standard check-up  
Treatment: decrease daily drug dosage by two percent  
Note: this is the second week I’ve decreased River’s medications, and I’m beginning to feel very hopeful about her condition. 

**Medical Log**  
Patient: Simon Tam  
Diagnosis: mild concussion, minor contusions, single shallow cut to forearm (cause: impact with ship’s bulkhead during overly-dramatic take-off)  
Treatment: cut cleaned and bandaged. Observation of possible brain injury conducted by Kaylee Frye.  
Note: (to self) Remember to strap in next time we break atmo.

**Medical Log**  
Patient: Malcolm Reynolds  
Diagnosis: multiple contusions to arms and face (cause: bar fight)  
Treatment: refused. What a surprise.

**Medical Log**  
Patient: River Tam  
Diagnosis: n/a, standard check-up  
Treatment: decrease dosage by further two percent

**Medical Log**  
Patient: Jayne Cobb  
Diagnosis: bullet wound, graze (cause: job gone bad)  
Treatment: cleaned and bandaged. Administered anti-biotic for good measure

Patient: River Tam  
Diagnosis: no injuries, mental status stable  
Treatment: none  
Note: while River’s general condition has improved, she still dislikes her medication. However, in her concern for determining that Jayne was uninjured, she took them without complaint. And, apparently, the reason she’s not hurt is because Jayne took the shot for her. I think they’re both changing each other for the better. Not sure how to feel about that

**Medical Log**  
Patient: Malcolm Reynolds  
Diagnosis: multiple contusions to arms and face (cause: bar fight)  
Treatment: refused. Again.  
Note: this is the last one— he gets sedated next time

**Medical Log**  
Patient: River Tam  
Diagnosis: n/a, standard check-up  
Treatment: decreased a further two percent  
Note: Jayne was waiting outside the infirmary for River, and… I think I’m okay with that.

THE END


End file.
